Direan Republic
The Direan Republic is one of the fastest growing nations to ever exist in the Prime Observable Universe. The natives of this world of a gigantic canid race known as the Direans, a resurrected and enhanced species derived from the extinct Dire Wolves by the ancient Atlantians. Currently they are in near-hostile contact with the rediscovery of the people who abandoned them thousands of years ago but at the same time are friendly with the Solterrans who they made first contact with since. The culture of this nation is similar to the ancient atlantians and all three breeds are under the rule of the Queen Alpha who is the long descendant of the clan that united the breeds from a war that would have spelled their extinction in a hostile world. Government Structure The Direan Republic is a monarchy that has complete with subjects that reap the benefits of a representative democracy. What makes their government unique from other constitutional monarchies is that the royal family are the ones in control of the government without the need of a prime minister or higher official. Only succeeds through birthright or full family succession. That's the only exception where the people elect to rule, otherwise, they only vote to the lower-ranks in accordance to wolf-pack hierarchies. This particular chain of command ranks from highest to lowest. *'Alpha Monarchy' - The main governing body of the Republic and overseers of all of the worlds they dominate. The head of state, the King or Queen Alpha handles all government matters and international issues. In passing laws, their word is final. The only time the people elect a new monarchy is only when the last member is gone, abdicates or dies. *'High Lords and Mistresses' - The betas of the system. The ruling government bodies of the regions and worlds. Can pass laws that interact between dominions and other planets they deal with and even take special agreements with the Monarchy's permission. *'Chief Deltas' - Smaller sectional leaders of various states and oversees the affairs of the local populace. International Relations Years since the first contact days, the Republic has been in talks to be introduced to space-fairing technologies that allowed them to expand their borders in the first place. Talks and trade have been best between the Earth Solterrans and the Casids of the Dominion. The exchange of cultures and science did push the Direans to further modernize themselves while keeping steady with their tough militaristic traditions that kept them physically strong for so long. In their contact, they have also reached with the Atlantians which in the beginning were short of hostile and to their shock that the Direans are still alive after thousands of years. The Alliance is keeping them separated in preventing any further hostilities of the past. Economy The economy of the republic is basically work-based and need since they have no concept, let alone any real use for money. They value labor and skill ranging from construction, maintained, farming, engineering and other skills that create value rather than sticking a price tag on it. However until recently, deposits of pure Sappheria Opal has been discovered in vast quantities which to the populace does use it in exchange for goods. But the hardliner mentality of merit and need prevented the Opal currency from gaining much mobility. However the Royalty in the post-first contact days do use it as a form of payment with other planets. Except for the Alliance which it's in limited use. The direans value their system which lead to increased growth of productivity and structure more than their muscles can do. Military The Direan military are the toughest forces known in the universe. While 80 percent of the entire force is made up of titan direans, all direans are required at age 13 to attend military service for ten years. During the early days of the formation of the armed forces, the purpose for every direan to take this service was to protect the new united packs from outsiders who want to divide them again and plunge the world into a supremacy war. Today, it's a matter of maintaining honor, discipline and battle readiness should the time come for war or a catastrophe that needs support. By the idea of the King Alpha, this was to ensure that the populace is self-defending when the main and active military can't make it to every emergency it possibly can. Both males and females are equally shared in methods of extreme gravity weight training, field battle games, heavy ballistics and hand-to-hand combat. Political Divisions Vera-Dirus: The Planet The capitol world of the Republic isn't a suitable place for one who isn't adapt to the higher gravity or can take on the harsh environment the planet gives. Though its a tough planet, the vast forests deep resources and life-sustaining oceans makes it a perfect world for the Direans. When the Atlantians find the Direans no longer suitable for their ever-evolving needs during their search for a new world, they found this planet on the basis that this world would be suitable for them to live as opposed to killing them. Also at the time of their disposal, they did not anticipate any of them to survive. Discovery and First Contact With the increasing using of space-fairing technologies. The curiosity of making contact with other worlds was on the rise. The first contact came from the Solterrans of Earth since they too reached the same level of interplanetary communication in order to receive their signals. Within the next five years, Solterran-Direan contact has reached to the point where the first scouts were sent to the source of the signal and arrive on Vera-Dirus, Humans remained due to the high gravity but stronger types such as Goliathans and Dragons made first contact with the species. From the scout ship, Knowledge of the planet shows that the Direans have radically changed the landscape since their arrival. According to historical records, the world had various hostile environments that would have made it unsuitable for any species to arrive. However their knowledge made their race survive and thrive. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Thirteen Realms Sociology Direan society is different than most other species on alien worlds as they are highly resilient to the near-hostile environment of their world. Males in the forests and high mountains are the hunter/gatherers in the early days before that duty is shared between the strongest males and females. That ideology has passed on in future generations leading to a society in where sexism is all but gone as the males and females engage in tasks that other worlds are sharply determined by sex. The only exception is for the care of the cubs which the female takes on the most. Families and Social Relationships Families and Packs often go one beside each other. The "Family" of each direan group is composed of the natural born members and others that earned their place. That system has been the result of change of the new rule of Aurlenanth Kinsa at the end of the Pack wars, which back then traditional packs fought for dominance over others brutally. In each family the Alpha female like in classic wolf packs is the undisputed leader with the alpha male the second in command but more active in maintaining the pack structure. Social relationships are often brutal in the nicest way possible as they do interact normally but in the areas of dating and mating, their full strength comes into play and in the phase of becoming "life mates," it often involves a fighting ritual, not to show dominance over the other but as a show to prove their worthiness to the mate who calls the challenge. But often this is a traditional move that's still practiced with those between pack members or when mating with loners. Progressive types follow the regular norm without the need of the ritual. Right to Aspire Since the founding of the nation, the three chief breeds often kept their traditional roles based on what they can do but by their will and enforcement of the government every direan has the right to aspire beyond their role. Currently the three breeds stand as this: Titans are the foundation builders and guardians, using their great size and strength to get the job done and protect the pack from all threats domestic, internal and otherworldly. They make up the bulk of the military. Great Direans are natural born leaders and essentially the bosses, ruling with wisdom and compassion. Verians are the maintainers and the social glue that holds the entire society together. However that doesn't stop the breeds from taking on different roles. For example, a Titan more fitted to build or fight is free to take a role of public office or a service duty such as being a baker. A Great Direan can take on military service or a Verian taking the role of a care taker or any other position he/she wants. Direan Youth & Education In the youth years, most of the cubs are aggressive and wanting to show who's the biggest and strongest against those who haven't reach their development year yet. It is no surprise that the youth would start their training as soon as possible to prepare them for their later years. Direan cubs go through a very rigorous learning process. Teaching them in natural sciences, math, technology and social history, but that makes up only a third of their education, the rest is strictly physical in order to develop their muscled bodies better and military since the compulsive requirement approaches. Games the cubs play the most involve hunting, team/pack dynamics and fighting, as part of the societal norm, males and females do engage in physically heavy sport including wrestling and the national favorite. Smashball. An adaptation of the kick-based games of the Atlantians observed by their ancestors. The game is a combination of American football and soccer, except done with a 500-pound ball and the use of "smashing" your opposing players who get in their way with the ball. History From the Dark Tar Thousands of years ago the Great Atlantian Empire, was on the verge of becoming the technological superpower in a world still crawling out of the agricultural revolution. King Greaveous tries his best to secure the continent from the outside world who would dare venture and take their secrets away. Their current forces only have limited capacity to secure the land from both domestic and internal threats but the King, in his paranoia-at-the-moment needed a better, more brutal solution. That's where one advisor came up with the idea of finding a mighty beast using their technology to enhance it. The king eventually agreed and sends out scouts to find the most suitable animal for this task. When the scouts returned the results were various in what the mainland has to offer: Lions were too aggressive to control, elephants were too cumbersome, wolves, like lions were also too aggressive to be truly tamed and even monkeys and gorillas were out of the question. But there was one animal in particular that the king seemed interested in but it is long extinct: Dire Wolves. To his judgment and from the reports, they have the means to revive the animal and work from there. The decision has been made, Dire Wolves would be come the new beasts of the island. The scouts ventured out again and collected samples from skeletons buried deep in tar pits. Thanks to the miracle of Atlantian genetic science, the Dire wolf is back from extinction but with twist. Unlike their smaller counterparts, the "Direans" as they call them are far larger than horses and monstrously muscled than before. Bigger Wolves, Bigger Brains The earlier generations of Direans were completely subservient to their masters, obedient to the end and always ready to attack when needed. The Atlantians have more uses for them than just mere guard dogs as the years progressed. Soon they became modes of transportation for the rich and industrious, beasts of burden that can pull tons of goods rather than hundreds of pounds smaller animals can do and even make great pets. However for reasons unknown, there has been a worrisome trend with each new generation. Their brains are getting bigger, along with a sharp increase in their lifespan. The originals were only supposed to last for a mere fifteen years but now the are going up to fifty, sixty even up to a hundred. Despite numerous worries and complaints, King Greaveous doesn't see it as a serious issue as he still sees them as a vital resource and not much of a threat. Prince Rama, the king's son doesn't see it that way and doesn't like the notion of a subspecies growing smarter. Other owners and breeders start to notice as well when the wolves learn with better capacity while still keeping their obedience to their masters. Some shock came to light when they reach the point of physically communicating in their master's tongue. Before any action can be done, the nation was already on the verge of war against the Dragon Council. The First Dragon War Because of their abusive level of advancement that draws the praise away from the Dragon civilizations guided by the mighty Dragon Council, it came to time that they have declared war against the empire and all who lived in it. the King has sent their best men and tech to fight but it proved to have little, if any effect against their might. The first Direans who were in the front line did held them back but they too have fallen under their might. The dragons were merciless s they advanced their way through the land and into the capitol city. This leaves Greaveous with no choice but to order a evacuation into space which includes taking the DIreans with them, against Rama's wishes. Exodus and Abandonment As Atlantis fell, and the Dragons sank the continent into the sea, the massive space fleets, part of a long-developed venture into the cosmos. The Atlantians struggle to find a suitable world but will not be able to do so for the next three-hundred years. While their ships care capable for long-distance ventures, all is not well in terms of resources. Things haven't been made better when Greaveous dies and Rama becomes king. Still with his distrust and hatred of the Direans as being an obsolete subspecies decides that they can be disposed of once and for all. Thanks to his campaign to demonize the beasts as a threat to their way of life because of their increased intelligence and even gained knowledge that they can use against us. Rama convinces more than enough people to demand the Direans be killed. However one voice cuts through their irrationality and offered to show mercy to the creatures. A local farmboy named Harue pleas with Rama to be merciful and leave them on a world, any world instead of the airlock. He thought about it as they approach a somewhat suitable world... at least, for them to die on. In a shocking display of cruel mercy, Rama ordered all of the Direans to be left on that world. As they all leave, Harule did leave behind all the available knowledge of their civilization to help them use their new intelligence to survive this world and call their own. Before the Three Moons Age (B.T.M.) The first few years, the tens of thousands of Direans were left behind with broken hearts and souls for their masters have abandoned them. But with a high-gravity, hostile world full of life unknown to them outside of the continent they all took chance and venture out. Many have adapted to safer areas of the planet, while others have perished due to disease, conflicts with hostile lifeforms and even each other as they fight for superiority. Early Civilizations Those who survived, learned from the given knowledge known as the "Books of Harule" to help establish the early towns and villages, formed farms with the plants and animals that they can hunt and gather and even changed the native tongue of their masters to fit into their style. Most Direans speak either in what is now called "Paleo-Atlantian" and the new derivative, Veria. Named after the linguists who taught future cubs of the new language. Currency sprang up and the use of their original technology bettered themselves in medicine to combat the strange organisms of the planet and radically changed their bodies. Four Become Two Over the course of several thousand years of progress, the once four-legged sentient mega-wolves have changed into the fully humaniod beings that still live today. Breaking free from their century-long lifespans, the newer humanoid Direans can live far longer and without the problem of aging .This concept became known as "Mortal Immortality". For that time things were looking up for the race but the packs wanted more. Soon conflicting ideologies would soon lead to changing minds, merging of packs, fusion of borders and eventually give rise to to the two superpacks that would dominate the world. Rise of the Superpacks Despite advances in art, science and their own physiological state, their animalistic mentality still remained strong as most of their civilizations were under the rule of powerful packs, with their alphas still ruling over the weaker types. One was formed in conquest the other in cooperation and exchange. The Thunder Rails, once a small group of Verians from an obscure town, managed to annex other smaller villages and counties and with their know-how strengthen them and eventually use that force to take on more packs until they became one. The other is the Twin Moons, they were formed out of a need of cohesiveness and peace. Other packs understand this and often want to get away from the aggressive rule of the Thunder Rails so they sided with them. For a couple of decades they were at an uneasy peace not to get into each others affairs until new changes in thinking and the rising need for resources from the Thunder Rails eventually caused a split among the three main breeds of Direans leaving eventually to their fall for them and the Twin Moons. Breed Schism and the Fall of the Superpacks On this world, the Direans are made up of three distinct breeds, each with their own 'natural' roles in life which haven't been brought to attention until the time of the schism. They are: The Titans. The distinctly massive and musclebound type, they are known for their ability to build and defend and often the enforcers of the pack. Verians are the civilian-level breed who maintain the way of life and the Great Direans. They are the leaders and alphas who guide the rest. However breed went against breed for advantage on both sides. Eventually, an incident on Jor'ganar pass between the packs eventually led to a all-out conflict clashing the packs. Advanced weapons didn't came into play until the Thunder Rails introduced them to attack against the wolves of the Twin Moons. This seven-year conflict costs many lives and destroyed hundreds of towns and cities. The horrors of the conflict were seen most on both sides as their people fall for the want of power. Atheos, a white Great Direan and his Verian love, Chezalie came across Ethangrad, a second in command from the leadership of the Thunder Rails who want to see an end to the bloodshed and hatred worked together to bring an end to the fighting through attrition and internal strikes. The final battle came at the Great Peak forest where the clashing armies were about to collide, that is when Ethangrad came up and gave a mighty roar silencing both sides and heed the pleas of their leaders. Atheos and Chezelie urged the people to put down their weapons and come together in hopes that instead of being separated by animal instinct they can be better than this. As what their ancestors have promised, eventually they all laid their weapons down and in a miraculous turn of events (as according to legend), the clouds above them cleared. Atheos and Chezalie thought it was the coming of the Twin Moons but instead of two, it was actually three. In solace, they both howled, with Ethangrad and soon the entire group below. This in Direan history is known as the Long Howl of the Three Moons. A calling for a new age and a systematic end to the conflict. After the Three Moons Age (T.M) Year Zero (0 T.M.) After the long howl that united the two packs together, the Direans still brewing with fight in them used it in the long and grueling reconstruction of their lost homes. A new government has been established with Atheos and Chezelie now as King and Queen Alpha, signaling the reign of Atheos. Ethangrad formed the government body and formed the first universal laws that in a still Schism-based mentality were made with little resistance. "Roles" were the way of life for the breeds and it hasn't been an issue. Direans worked together as one race as the Titans were raised as soldiers, guardians and builders, the Greats as scholars and scientists who would venture them out into space. and the Verians who would take on any role to keep the economic and vital rights intact. The right to aspire wasn't even on the radar for them. Road to Modernism Centuries continue on and while Earth was going through the Industrial Revolution, the Direans of the Kingdom of Dirus were already reaching the tail end of the space age. Colonization on nearby worlds in the local solar system, off-system, lunar colonies they have expanded their boarders far better than anything their former masters would have imagined. The Direan Interplanetary Kingdoms became a mecca for their strong industrial, scientific and militaristic culture. But with great ages would soon change with each succession Reign and the lessons of the past would come back with horrific vengeance leading up to the Direan pack wars. Direan Pack Wars : Main article: Direan Pack Wars After the death of Queen Alpha Wyndra, the last member of the Sadagon pack, the Kinsas take the throne. Unlike other pack clans of the past, the Kinsas were far more progressive and viewed the old laws as primitive and want to begin a new age for the people of the Kingdom including the right to Aspire, the right for any Direan to do based on their wants and talents and not to what they are born to be in. The coming age of young cubs wanting to be something more than what their parents are enforcing that promise. Meanwhile, growing rise of Arrogrates, those who want to see power for themselves, seek to undermine the Kinsa's progressive ideals some selfishly want it all started to form new packs that gained strength in numbers for the young and economically not-well-off. Even their leaders resorting to lies that the kingdom would resort to making them "obsolete". Over the years, the Kinsas and the newly formed pack "nations" were on edge for years slinging lies between them and the Kinsas and soon each other when disagreements soon turned into clashes. The opening shot happened within Ethangrad city when the members of the Uldeer pack launched a sinkhole bomb and killed seventeen hundred and injuring thousands more in what became known as the Daer village incident pressuring the royal family to engage in war against these nations in revenge. A mix of conspiracies and false intelligence reports, combined with internal attacks between the nations themselves while fighting against the Kinsa government ultimately led to the forty-year long Direan pack wars. Where the Uldeer, Neoralis and Volde packs fought each other and the main kingdom for power and the destruction of the kingdom and its rulers. Aurlenanth's Rule While the Solterran Alliance was going through its own conflicts and trouble during the Decade of Hell, The Direans were having worse combating each other in battle after battle. King Garunth and his wife Aurlenanth were soon about to face a all-out united front in the battle and seizure of Ethangrad city. The three packs advanced with their weapons and all out physical might to break through the barriers and killed those who got in their way all the way up to the palace. The attack in the palace caused the death of King Garunth and the palace forces escaped with the Queen after she takes her husband's sword and fought their way through. Seeming that the Kinsas have fallen and assumed abandon their kingdom the packs declared it a victory, it was really delaying the inevitable. Aurlenanth can see first hand of the breeds taking up duties that overrode their natural roles. Knowing that their efforts have not been in vain under her leadership, have brought a new united front to take back the city, punish the invaders and engage to a series of battles led by her to take down the packs. From Kingdom to Republic The post-war kingdom of Dirus was in need of dire changes both in its structure and its ways, Queen Kinsa worked with the people in bringing forth a new paradigm with a new constitution. The Alpha of the worlds was still in charge but its responsibilities are limited leaving the people to be in charge of their own affairs domestically creating newly elected positions and the formation of the house of high lords and mistresses and that military training is required of all Direans not just the titans. Freedom to Aspire Another paradigm shift is under the decree. the role of "roles" is abolished, finally giving the people the right to aspire. In the reconstruction years that followed, many have taken advantage of this new right. While there are many traditionalists who prefer to stick to the status quo, waves of progressive Direans exercise it to the fullest extent based on their long-suppressed passions and desires. In time, Many wolves have taken new jobs and responsibilities that bettered the rest of society that has truthfully been long suppressed by the role-based ages of the start of the old Kingdom. First Contact With the new republic finally stabilized, scientists have done more research for space and developed the first line of deep-universe probes to send out signals in hopes to reach out to other worlds. This endeavor would eventually lead to the first contact with the Alliance who intercepted the signal. This first contact would soon reconnect the Republic with what they believed in the old texts as their original homeworld of where the race began: Earth. With Solterra itself already capable of interplanetary travel, the exchange didn't take long to reach to full contact with the new race. With this new connection would soon seek to find new ties along with reopening old wounds as the Direans learn that Solterrans have connections with the very race that left them to die millenia ago. Over the years and many treaties later, the Direans have made great strides with their new neighbors in exchanging vital medical and scientific technology including making better spacecraft for long-distance missions leading up to viable space force and first visit to Earth first by an expeditionary force before Queen Kinsa and her select group. The Republic-Solterran agreement marked the beginning of an age of new advancements in media, telecommunication, culture exchange and many more. In return, the direans have given them better macro-surgery that is still used by surgeons today and their space technology in better drives and ship structures in the transport of heavy machinery. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Thirteen Realms